Vampire Chronicles: Loss
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. An ancient evil has risen on a distant planet. Sam must lead her friends back into the supernatural world to stop this evil. But surprises are in store for the team... Rated T for future chapters.Formerly called VCRessurrection.
1. Prologue

Okay, here's the sequel to _Vampire Chronicles: It Begins._ If you're here and haven't read that story yet, go read it now. This story will then make more sense to you.

I only have one and a half chapters written of this fic so far, so updates will probably not be as frequent as they were with the last story. I'm sure I could punch a chapter out a day, but then I'd be sacrificing the quality of the story and I don't want to do that. The story gods would smite me. So you guys'll just have to be patient and wait for chapters.

I own nothing recognizable in this story. If I did, I'd be rich and the fans of _Stargate_ would know if Sam was with Jack by now. There wouldn't be any of this: So are you single now? I'm actually seeing someone junk. I don't like mind games like that. They confuzzle me. And I am easily confuzzled.

Enough of my yammering, enjoy the prologue.

* * *

_The Dark Mother Lilith is the mother of ancient vampires. She was bloodthirsty and vicious, slaughtering countless lives so that she could slake her thirst. She terrorized the ancient world. Even the gods themselves feared her. Some of her offspring were just as vicious as their mother, wiping out entire villages and populations. The only reprieve humanity was able to receive was in the form of the rising of the sun that drove Lilith and her children into the darkness of the earth. It was during this time that the bodies of the victims of the vampires were torn apart and burned so they would not rise as well._

_As time progressed, so did the killings. As the human population rapidly dwindled, three vampires joined forces and vowed to put a stop to Lilith and her deadly children. These three vampires pledged to rid the world of those loyal to Lilith. A war soon broke out between vampires. The battles were long and brutal, many vampires losing their lives. Victory seemed far off._

_A full century after the conflict had began; two vampires were able to make their way into Lilith's stronghold. They fought their way through dozens of vampires and lycans, never stopping until they reached the chambers of the Dark Mother. They faced off, and after a long battle Lilith lay dead. Her body was taken and hidden away so that no one could revive her._

_The three vampires now faced a new threat. The children of the Dark Mother were still causing havoc and mayhem among the human populous. They formed a ruling group of vampires, known now as the Council, that all vampires had to obey. The Dark Mother's offspring were quelled into submission and peace settled over humanity._

_The three vampire heroes were now the eldest of all vampires. As the centuries began to progress, it was decided by the elders to begin jumping through time. Two elders would remain asleep while only one ruled with the Council. The lone elder would reign for one century. At the end of their reign, they would awaken the next elder to take their place and rule for a century until it was time for the third elder to reign._

_Even though peace had returned to the world, it was possible for it to be easily shattered. A prophecy was made four hundred years after the fall of the Dark Mother that she would one day return. A cult was soon formed and they began sacrificing humans to Lilith. The war had been reignited and continued for several centuries, neither side giving way to the other._

_The war continues to this day with no hope of ending in the near future. If it can be discovered how the Dark Mother will return, then perhaps the elders and Council can prevent it from happening. Until that time, though, the war will continue with deadlier weapons of the century._

Excerpts from the _Vampire's History_ by Braedon Connor, vampire historian.

* * *

I will update ASAP, I promise! So don't kill me if it takes a few days or a week, all right? Thank you. Now review, else I shall take longer. :grins evilly: 


	2. Not Dead

I'm going to be nice and give you guys chapter one. But this is all I have thus far. Chapter two is in the works, so once I finish it, it'll be up ASAP, promise. But until then, enjoy this chapter.

I own nothing, yada yada yada.

* * *

Sam walked through the halls of the SGC, heading for her lab. She halted at the elevator and waited. Daniel suddenly came running up, a file folder in his hand. The doors slid open and the two walked in.

Daniel looked up and noticed Sam. "I've been looking for you," he said.

"Why?" Sam asked, hitting the button for her floor.

"I've finally finished translating that prophecy you and Dante found several months ago," he said.

"Daniel, Lilith isn't coming back. The whole resurrection thing failed."

"I know that, but I've been spending time with the historians over there at the mansion, and we found some strange things on the stone slab that was recovered," Daniel explained as they got off the elevator.

Sam walked down the hallway. "Strange things?"

"There were markings under the markings actually," Daniel clarified as Sam opened the door to her lab and stepped in.

"So?" she asked, sitting down at her laptop.

"The underlying text translated to this," he said, setting the folder down in front of her. Sam picked it up and quickly scanned the page. The color drained from her face as her mouth fell open in horror.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked softly.

"Not yet. But we have to tell not only Jack, but your brother as well."

Sam closed the folder. "That could be a problem."

Daniel frowned. "Why?"

"Dante and Janet have been missing for several weeks. No one knows where they are or where to even start looking."

"We still need to tell Jack," Daniel said.

Sam nodded. "I'll grab Teal'c. You get General O'Neill in the briefing room."

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Jack walked into the briefing room, immediately noticing the look on his three friends' faces. He slowly sat down. He knew it was bad news when Carter's face was that tense. "So?" he asked, afraid of what was about to be said.

"I've been working on translating the text from that slab Dante and Sam found a few months back," Daniel began.

"The one about Lilith?" Jack asked, smiling a little that he remembered that.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"What about it? We kicked cult ass and stopped her from coming back," Jack said with a shrug.

"No, sir," Sam cut in. "We didn't."

"What?" Jack demanded.

Daniel hit a button on the control for the projector. "According to the texts on the tablet, Lilith was going to rise no matter what we did to prevent it."

"What do you mean Daniel Jackson?"

"The prophecy that was etched into the stone said that in order for Lilith to rise here, Dante's blood had to be spilled and then drunk by a newly turned vampire," Daniel said, showing the text on the slide.

"The real prophecy about Lilith rising was carved deeper into the stone then covered with another slab," Sam said.

"So what's this prophecy say?" Jack asked.

"_I este ello i Burz Hiril uva tul tenn cirith nef i mor ithil esse otso yeni_," Sam said in a strange language.

"The rise of the Dark Mother shall come to pass on the black moon in ten millennium," Daniel translated.

"If that is so, how is it that we have not heard anything on Earth's news about her? Surely she would be attacking humans to bolster her ranks," Teal'c said.

"She's not Earth," Sam said.

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"There was a set of six symbols on the stone slab. Gate coordinates," Daniel said, bringing up the slide.

"How'd she get there?" Jack demanded.

"The Stargate," Sam answered.

"Was the Stargate not buried in Egypt?" Teal'c asked.

"Five thousand years after the fact," Sam said.

"So ancient vampires knew how to use the Gate," Jack mused, leaning back.

"It looks that way. Which means this Lilith could know as well," Daniel said.

"If she was there, there's a good chance she isn't," Jack said.

"We won't know till we go there," Sam said.

"I know Carter. But I don't want the three of you to go alone," Jack said.

"With all due respect sir, any other SG team will get in our way. I'd rather just go by myself to be honest," Sam said.

"You're not going with another SG team," Jack said. He looked Sam in the eye. "I want your brother to tag along with you."

"I have no idea where he is," Sam said. "He vanished a month or so ago with Janet. No one at the coven has heard from them either."

"Carter, it's like this: Either you find your brother, or you don't go to this planet. Is that understood?" Jack asked.

Sam reluctantly nodded, understanding his reasoning. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now go find him and Janet." Jack rose to his feet and retreated back into his office, a massive weight on his shoulders.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam sat in front of her laptop and was typing on her keyboard. She looked up as Daniel and Teal'c walked in. "Any luck?" Daniel asked.

"No. I've searched every place he goes on the internet and I haven't found him. At least not directly."

"What are you doing?" Teal'c asked.

"Leaving a message. The chat-rooms vampires go to are coded. By leaving him a message, I know at least one vampire will get it and pass it along to either him or another vampire who will then do the same thing," Sam said.

"Like the signal fires in the _Lord of the Rings_ books and movies," Daniel realized.

Sam nodded. "It's the only thing I can think of to contact him."

"How long will it take for him to respond?" Teal'c asked.

Sam shrugged. "Depends on where he is and how many vampires have to pass it along first," she said. "It could take anywhere from a minute to longer. Maybe months."

"Should we not tell the Elders about Lilith?" Teal'c inquired.

"I need to talk to the General about that," Sam said. "They should know. Might even be willing to lend a strike team to the coordinates we have." Sam rose to her feet and headed for Jack's office. She knocked on the door and walked in. He looked up from a report he was reading and set it down on his desk.

"What's up Carter?" he asked.

"Sir, I don't know how long it will take to find my brother. But we need to go to that planet and see if Lilith is even there or not. Now I can…need," she amended, "to go and tell the Elders about this. Even if we can't find Dante, they'll most likely provide us with a strike force."

"I don't trust any other vampire aside from your brother Carter. Some of them could still be loyal to Lilith. And if she is on this planet and you go there with her followers…you do see where I'm going with this, right?" Jack asked.

Sam schooled her face into military composure. Underneath her calm façade, however, she was calling Jack all sorts of names that he never would have thought she knew. She nodded and left his office. She walked down to the gym and changed into some loose workout clothes. She walked over to a punching bag and began mercilessly pummeling it.

"General O'Neill refused to let you tell the Elders," Teal'c said from behind her.

Sam stopped her beating and turned to him. "He did. I understand his reasoning for it, but finding Dante will take too long. If Lilith is still on that planet, she won't be for long. She'll know how to operate the Stargate."

"Indeed. Perhaps for the time being we should attempt to find Dante. The sooner he is located, the sooner we can go to the planet," Teal'c said.

Sam sighed and wearily slugged the punching bag. The chains creaked and the bag fell to the ground. Sam's face reddened in embarrassment and she nervously giggled. Teal'c arched a brow, a small smile on his face.

"Guess I should go get cleaned up and check to see if Dante's replied yet," she said. He bowed his head and she left the room.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. For anyone interested, the language Sam actually spoke was Tolkien's Elvish, but for this story, it's the vampire's language.

Now if you want chapter two up very quickly, begin the reviews by pressing the little button. It's not like clicking that button will end the world or anything...


	3. Meetings

I got chapter two done! Aren't you all excited? Now I am off to...well...first I have to go to class, but in between classes I shall begin working on chapter three. Who knew that seeing _Underworld: Evolution_ for the second time would give a person motivation?

I also have ideas for another story in this series, one that I got while reading Underworld: Blood Enemy which is a prequel to the _Underworld_ series. I'm thinking of writing about Sam's past and how she grew up part vampire, part human and the trials she had to face.

I am going to be nice and clarify the pairings in this fic. The pairings for this series will be as follows: Sam/Teal'c; Dante/Janet. Not sure for others yet. There might always be some Daniel/Vala, but that depends if I bring her into the stories.

Now that that's all cleared up, on with the fic!

Insert usual disclaimer here

* * *

Dante walked into the semi-darkened room, a towel draped over his shoulders. He was using one side to dry his short, dark red hair. He wore a pair of slightly loose leather pants and a black leather belt. His chest and feet were bare of clothing and several silver hoop earrings hung from each ear. He walked over to a couch and let the towel fall from his tattooed shoulders. He placed his arms on the shoulders of a brown haired woman and began rubbing them as she studied a computer screen.

She groaned in satisfaction and grasped one of Dante's hands. He lightly leapt over the back of the couch and pulled the woman close to him. "You look fantastic Janet," he said with a warm smile.

"You keep this up and I might think you were never in love before," she teased.

He chuckled. "So what's up?" he asked, nodding towards the computer screen.

"There's a message from Sam. It's about a day old," Janet answered.

Dante leaned towards the computer and pressed several keys. A message popped up and he quickly read it. He leaned back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Janet patiently waited for his answer to the message, having already read it herself. She looked back at the screen and tried to puzzle out what was so urgent that Sam had to see them right away. The only thing Janet could come up with was one of the two remaining Elders, both of which were Dante's parents, had died.

Dante let out a slow breath and pulled the laptop onto his lap. He loaded a cipher program and rapidly typed a message. Janet leaned over and looked at his reply. It read: _Will be back in States soon. I'll see you at the usual meeting spot. Bring your three friends if you like. Anymore and I don't show. D._

"Where's the meeting spot?" Janet asked.

"Our mother's 'grave'," he answered.

"Didn't she 'die' in Alaska?" Janet asked, puzzled.

Dante shook his head. "They had moved to Colorado Springs just prior to her supposed death. Of the few times we've met, it's been there." He closed the laptop and rose to his feet. He walked over to the bed and began pulling on a black sweater over a black T-shirt. Janet pulled on her boots and began packing up their things from the hotel. Within minutes, the room had been cleared of all their belongings.

Janet looked at the sky. "It'll be dawn soon," she commented.

"I know," Dante said. "Once we get in the air, we should be fine. Least we don't have to fly commercial." Janet nodded as they piled in their rented car and sped towards a private airstrip.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"He didn't say when he'd meet you?" Daniel asked, pulling his winter coat tighter around himself. He glared enviously at Sam and Teal'c who seemed impervious to the winter chill.

"He'll show," Sam assured.

"So what the hell is the big emergency?" a voice asked from behind, causing Daniel to lose his balance on the gravestone he was sitting on. He glared behind him as Dante and Janet stepped into view.

"It's a very big problem actually," Sam said.

"How big?" Janet asked.

"I'll show you," Sam said.

"You want us to go to the base with you?" Janet asked.

"Yeah. Just trust me," Sam said.

"Let's go then," Dante said. "But I am not giving up my weapons," he added.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I figured that," she muttered. They walked out of the cemetery and piled into the black SUV. Sam drove to the base, silence in the car. They were able to get into the base without any difficulty, the SFs knowing that Sam's visitor was allowed to carry his weapons.

Sam guided her brother into the briefing room and the five sat down. Jack soon walked in and nodded in greeting to Dante. "Nice to see you again," Jack said.

"Likewise. So you're a General now huh? That's a…scary thought," Dante said with a grin. "Now why am I here?"

"Lilith may have actually risen," Sam said. She slid a file folder to him and he stopped it from sliding off the table. He flipped it open and scanned the pages. His pale face grew ashen and he looked at his sister.

Janet frowned at Dante's reaction and grabbed the file from him. She scanned it just as quickly and looked at her friends. "She…she's alive? She's been resurrected?"

"Looks that way. We won't know for sure until we get there," Daniel said.

"When do we leave?" Dante asked.

"As soon as the sun goes down on that planet," Jack answered. "Which will be in ten hours. So I'd go gear up. You guys leave at dusk. Carter, give him his basic Gate traveling lessons." Sam nodded.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante looked over at his sister, taking a break from loading his guns. "What's bugging you?" he asked.

"I'd rather be taking a team of vampires through the Gate than my friends. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm worried about the others."

"Sam, they'll be fine. Teal'c could definitely hold his own against a vampire and Daniel's pretty resourceful for an archaeologist," Dante said.

"I know. I guess part of me is glad Janet isn't coming," Sam said.

"Don't go getting all pessimistic Sam. We need to go to this planet, find out if Lilith is still there, and if she is, kick her ass before dawn." Dante finished loading his weapons and pulled his duster back on. He stuck his sword in his back sheath and pulled on a pair of black leather gloves. "So let's go kick ass."

Sam smiled at her brother and led him down to the Gate Room. He watched in awe as the Stargate locked in the coordinates from the stone slab. He barely flinched as the Gate roared to life. He followed Sam up the ramp and paused just short of the even horizon. Without a word, the siblings stepped through.

Dante blinked as they came out on the other side. He walked down the three stone steps and swept his gaze over desolate landscape. He took in a deep breath through his nose and his eyes narrowed. He lifted his shotgun and knelt down behind the DHD as Daniel and Teal'c came through. Sam motioned them down and they did so. The Stargate deactivated behind them.

"What is it?" Sam whispered softly.

"Death," Dante answered just as quietly. He slowly made his way forward, his vampiric senses on full alert. Sam and the others followed. Dante led them down a pathway. They halted just in front of a village.

"Oh my god…" Daniel whispered.

"Never before have I seen such destruction," Teal'c said.

Entire buildings in the village seemed to have collapsed in on themselves. Other houses were completely burned, the charred frame barely standing in the light wind. The remaining buildings were in slightly better shape, with parts of the wall or ceiling missing. Bodies littered the dirt. Sam and Dante could clearly smell the stench of dried and decaying blood.

"Well…I think this might be it," Sam said.

"We should go back and get more guns," Daniel said. "Especially if one person did all this."

"There's no time," Dante said. "If she's still here, we have to stop her now. Stay alert." He began walking down the hill into the village.

"He's crazy," Daniel muttered. Daniel sighed and followed him, as did Teal'c and Sam. They silently entered the village, the smell of decay getting worse.

Dante halted in front of a large building that looked like it had been some sort of temple. As he headed for the entrance, a change in the wind brought a smell to him. He immediately halted and began looking around. He was suddenly tackled from behind and went skidding across the ground for several feet.

Dante leapt to his feet and leveled his shotgun at the figure that had attacked him. His eyes were feral blue and his finger was hovering over the trigger. The figure slowly came into view. Dante could see in the moon's light that it was a female with white hair and tattered clothing. Her dark blue eyes were ringed in black and she grinned at Dante, revealing extremely sharp teeth.

"What the hell is that?" Sam gaped.

"It…it looks like one of those Wraith things the Atlantis team described," Daniel answered, gripping his P-90 tightly.

"No way it can be a Wraith," Sam said, getting over her shock.

"Lilith," Dante growled.

The Wraith-like figure grinned even wider. "Correct," she said. "And I would know your names before I drink my fill of blood and life."

Dante answered by firing a shotgun shell directly at her. She snarled in pain and surprise. As Dante cleared the chamber for the next round, Lilith leapt at him. Sam opened fire with her P-90 causing Lilith to fall short. Dante then emptied several more shots into her until the gun was empty. He let the shotgun fall and pulled out a pair of modified Berettas. He quickly took the safeties off and opened fire, Daniel and Teal'c joining in. Lilith shrieked in pain and rage and viciously backhanded Dante. He went flying through the air and hit the side of a stone building with a sickening thud. Lilith took advantage of the distraction and fled.

Sam ran over to Dante's side and he groaned and sat up. "You all right?" she asked him. He nodded and slowly stood, his eyes their normal color. "If that was Lilith, we are in deep trouble," Sam said.

"How do you figure?" Dante asked, retrieving his shotgun and loading it back up.

"She looked like she was part Wraith."

"Part what?"

"Wraith. They're a vampire-like species that feeds off of a person's…youth I guess you could say," Daniel said.

"We have been told that victims of the Wraith are often appear much older than their actual age," Teal'c added.

"Yay," Dante muttered. "Come on. Let's try and find her and her tomb." SG-1 nodded and they made their way out of the village.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Lilith crawled into a basement of one of the houses, her whole body on fire. She sat against a dirt wall and began pulling bullets from her skin. She glared at the silver metal in her hands. She tossed the bullet aside and began pulling the rest out, snarling quietly in pain. A soft whimper reached her ears and she turned. She saw a small child huddling against his father. Lilith grinned and rose to her feet, her shadow looming over the father and son.

* * *

More is on the way I promise! I just need to write it first. Reviews help with that. 


	4. Origins

Okay, I tried like a crazed maniac (unlike those sane maniacs) to get this chapter up yesterday, but the site didn't like me...or something. But I had this ready for posting yesterday and I couldn't get it up. So here it is, the next chapter. If I get chapter four done today as well, I'll post it today since I was planning on having it done by today so I could post it today, but those plans got botched.

Enough of my griping about technology though. Go read the chapter. There are a few...surprises in store for you guys, as well as the characters.

If I owned these things, do you really think I'd be stressing out about how to pay for college? Didn't think so. Now go read the chapter. Or else!

* * *

Dante halted in front of the large mausoleum, his eyes hardening when he saw the vampiric symbols for Lilith's name. He looked down at the ground and saw the dead bodies of a couple. He slowly advanced into the mausoleum, the flashlight on his shotgun illuminating the way.

"We don't have much longer till sunrise," Sam said. "And even at a dead run, it'll take too long to get to the Gate."

"That's fine, because we're not leaving until Lilith is dead," Dante said. The four looked around the small building. An ornate coffin was in the back and Dante began making his way towards it. As he reached out to touch the stone, there was a blinding flash of light.

Sam blinked and immediately saw that Dante had vanished. "Dante!" she yelled. She hurried over to where he had last been and found no trace of him. "What the hell?"

"Perhaps he was beamed away," Teal'c suggested.

"By whom?" Daniel asked.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante blinked, his vision clearing. He instantly knew that he was in a different room than he had been in a moment before. He looked around, frowning at the architect and some of the strange symbols. The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he spun around, shotgun raised.

Dante slowly lowered his gun when an elderly woman came into view. Her hair was pure white and her skin was wrinkled. She wore a plain white gown that just touched the tops of her feet. Her soft blue eyes looked at Dante with, to his surprise, pride. The vampire took in a breath and knew that the woman was older than any vampire he had met.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" he asked softly.

"I brought you here. My name is Serenity," the old woman answered. "And what is your name vampire?" she asked.

Dante was taken aback that she knew his nature. "Uh…Dante," he said slowly.

"I have awaited your arrival Dante," Serenity said, gliding over to one of the tables in the room.

"You have?" Dante asked in confusion.

"Lilith has arisen at long last. She must be stopped before reaching Earth."

"Why?" Dante inquired. "I mean, why can't we let her get to Earth?"

"The answer to that is here," the woman said, gesturing to a strange device planted in the wall. "All of our knowledge is here."

"Our?"

"To understand Lilith, you must understand what she truly is. And to do that, you must look into the knowledge of the Alterans," Serenity said.

Dante frowned. "I've never heard of them."

"I believe we are now known to humans as Ancients. Many of us Ascended when a terrible plague ravaged this galaxy. I alone remained behind to watch over Lilith and guide the vampire that ventured here to kill her."

"Wait, wait," Dante said. "I read about the Ancients when I was at the SGC waiting for dusk here. You're saying that you're the last of the Ancients?"

"Not quite," Serenity said.

Dante arched a brow in confusion. "You mean other Ancients have survived?"

Serenity could tell that Dante was suspicious of her. "Not exactly. Millennia ago, we Alterans had outposts throughout this entire galaxy along with cities. But we had other cities as well. Atlantis was the grandest of these cities. It went to the Pegasus galaxy where it remains to this day. It was in the Pegasus galaxy that we discovered a most terrible enemy."

"The Wraith?"

Serenity looked at him curiously. "How do you know of the Wraith?"

"A group of people from Earth went to Atlantis. Least that's what I heard back on Earth. They've encountered these Wraith."

Serenity nodded. "For years our war with the Wraith raged on. Countless Alteran scientists tried to come up with a way to…vaccinate themselves from the Wraith. After a decade of fighting, such a drug was created. It prevented the Wraith from feeding off of the person while giving the person a dramatic increase in natural abilities and possible immortality," she said.

"So why didn't this drug catch on?" Dante questioned.

"Several side effects were soon discovered. Alterans are sometimes able to heal those who are injured. Those who took the drug could no longer do this. The person who took the drug also had to have real blood in place of food and could never venture out again into the sun."

Dante's eyes were wide. "Y…you mean you created vampires?"

"As well as lycanthropes. The scientists attempted to correct the side effects of the vampire drug only to uncover that the new drug had more dire effects than its predecessor. On nights of the full moon, the takers of the new drug were turned into giant man-wolves. We were unable to find a cure for either drug."

She turned and stared at a table filled with strange devices. "But the vampires and lycanthropes used their abilities to fight the Wraith as best they could. But it was not enough. In the end we had no choice but to sink Atlantis to save Earth from the Wraith. I traveled to Earth and then to this place to try and find a cure for the drugs."

"How did Lilith get infused with the vampire drug?" Dante asked. "The only way it could have happened is if she…" he trailed off, looking at her.

"She stole it from an outpost and injected herself with it. She then traveled to Earth, promising her brethren that she would take Earth's Stargate and keep it for the Wraith to come through once Atlantis had been taken."

"Then a group of the eldest vampires came here, tracked her down and killed her before she could take over Earth," Dante said. "Then her remains were brought here and sealed away for all time."

"For ten thousand years," Serenity said. "Many Alterans did not believe in magic, but it does exist in this plain of existence Dante. Lilith knew this and cursed herself to return at a set time."

Dante ran a hand through his hair. "This is a lot to take in," he muttered. He let out a slow breath. "So…if vampires were originally Alterans, doesn't that mean their children are as well?"

"Indeed," Serenity answered. "Though only two pure Alteran vampires remain. Alexander and Amelia."

"Viktor wasn't an Alteran?"

She shook her head. "I was told that he was a human man on his death bed before being made a vampire."

"And now only three pure blooded Alterans remain," Dante mused.

Serenity frowned. "Three?"

Dante looked at her. "I'm actually Amelia and Alexander's son."

"Then the fate of this galaxy rests in your hands. The knowledge of your ancestors lies here, should you wish to access it."

"I remember Sam telling me that the knowledge in there almost killed her commanding officer. Won't it kill me?"

Serenity shook her head. "You are an Alteran Dante. The knowledge contained in this library will not kill you."

"Well…this will probably be the best way to stop Lilith," he muttered to himself. He cautiously walked over to the device and placed his head in front of the window. Two hand-like metal arms jutted out from the wall and grabbed onto his head. His eyes widened as a flood of knowledge came pouring into his mind. Within moments the device released him and he grabbed onto the wall to remain standing.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

"Still no sign of Dante?" Sam asked.

Teal'c shook his head. "There are no trapdoors or hidden passageways in this mausoleum," he said.

"So where the hell did he go?" Sam demanded.

"It almost looked like he was beamed away by something," Daniel suggested.

"The Asgard? We would've heard something from them by now," Sam said. She sighed and headed for the door. "I'll take another look outside." Before she could step outside, a white flash of light blinded them. When their vision cleared, they found themselves in a white room, tables with various pieces of alien technology occupying the room. Sam swept her gaze around the room and saw Dante standing over the still form of an elderly woman.

"How'd we get here?" Daniel asked.

"I beamed you here," Dante said. Sam immediately noted a change in her half-brother's voice. He spoke with more authority and power seemed to radiate off of him. He turned to SG-1. "I have a lot to tell you guys before the sun goes down."

"Tell us what?" Teal'c inquired.

"What Lilith really is."

Sam frowned in confusion. "She's a vampire, the mother of the race."

"No she's not," Dante said. He looked at Daniel. "You were partly right about her. She is part Wraith."

"How is that possible?" Daniel and Sam exclaimed in shock while Teal'c arched a brow in surprise.

Dante licked his lips. "Well, believe it or not, it all starts long before any vampire or lycan was made…"

* * *

Plot twist! Bet none of you saw that happening. If you did, keep quiet about it. I'm the only person allowed to know what will happen next in the story.

Muse/Voice-in-Head: Yeah right. Now get back to work writing the next chapter!

Alas, I cannot. I must depart shortly for class. But I will work on it in between classes, I promise.

Muse/ViH: Good girl. Here's a cookie.

Yay! Sugary goodness to keep me awake...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

Muse/ViH: Uh...gotta go...just...review. It might wake her up...maybe...


	5. Experiments

Well, as I stated last chapter, here is the chapter for today. Last chapter was for yesterday. And don't worry, I'll have more chapters (hopefully) up over the weekend as well. So don't worry.

I was surprised to see where this chapter went. Completely unexpected direction for me. Was totally not expecting it.

Muse/Voice-in-Head: I told you that you wouldn't know what will happen. Only I do.

Then how will the story end?

Muse/ViH:I...I am not going to tell you.

Hah! I know how it's going to end...or I at least have a vague idea...:shrugs: We'll see when we get there. Now on with the story.

Ain't mine. If it was, the fans would know who Sam is seeing now. Why can't they just tell us? They're trying to make me crazy! Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a rubber room. I died there. They buried me. They buried me with bugs. Bugs, I hate bugs. They drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a rubber room. I died there. They buried me. They buried me with bugs. Bugs, I hate bugs. They drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a rubber room. I died there. They buried me. They buried me with bugs. Bugs, I hate bugs. They drive me crazy...

* * *

SG-1 stared at Dante in awe and disbelief as he finished his tale. Daniel was the first to recover. "So you're saying that magic exists?"

"I don't think so," Dante said. "If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say that the Lilith we're dealing with is some kind of clone from the original. Hell, the one my ancestors killed could've been the clone and this Lilith had been in stasis until now."

"How would you explain the cultists belief in that ritual they did a few months back? The one that would allow Lilith's spirit to possess a newly turned vampire?" Sam asked. "I'm not saying I believe in magic," she added. "I'm just trying to look at the problem from all angles."

Dante shrugged. "I don't know if magic exists or not. If it does, we have to make sure Lilith can't come back. But if she is cloning herself, we need to find out where the clones are coming from and stop them."

"And the only way we can do that is if we find Lilith," Daniel said.

Sam looked down at her watch. "It's close to dusk. We should start moving if we want to pick up Lilith's trail."

Dante nodded. "I'll beam us back up to the surface."

"How do you know how to operate this stuff?" Sam asked as Dante moved about the room, working the Ancient technology.

"I got the knowledge," he said.

"From where?" Teal'c asked.

"There," Daniel said, pointing across the room. "A Library of the Ancients."

Sam looked at her brother in alarm. "You only have a few days until…"

He raised her hand and cut her off. "I'll be fine Sam. I'm an Ancient, remember? Amelia and Alexander were both descendents of Ancients."

"Would that not mean Colonel Carter is an Ancient as well?" Teal'c queried.

"Half-Ancient," Dante confirmed. "So I guess theoretically she could hold the Ancient's knowledge as well."

"We'll hold off on testing that theory for now," Sam said. "One thing at a time first. So beam us up," she ordered.

Dante grabbed a strange bracer and strapped it to his left forearm. He hit several buttons on it and the team suddenly found themselves back in the mausoleum. "Few more minutes of daylight left," he muttered.

"How are we going to find Lilith? She could be anywhere," Daniel said. "She's not exactly limited by the sun."

"She's part Wraith. This device can scan for specific genetic make-ups," Dante told them. He hit a button and showed it to them. "For example, this is now picking up anyone with vampire DNA."

"Incredible," Sam breathed, her eyes wide with excitement at the prospect of studying the Ancient device.

Dante hit several buttons on the device and it began beeping. "There's definitely some sort of technology in here," he said.

"So let's find it," Sam said. They fanned out and began searching the stone structure. Dante halted in front of the stone coffin and looked at it carefully. He circled it slowly; looking for cracks and fractures in the stone.

"Definitely some very strange symbols in here," Daniel said, brushing his fingers over a section of the east wall.

Everyone jumped when the stone coffin began to slide away. Dante had his shotgun raised as he slowly backed away from the coffin. SG-1 and the vampire watched in silence as the coffin sank into the floor. Sam inched her way towards the edge and saw that the coffin had descended a full story. She looked at her two teammates and knew that they would never survive that jump.

"There's nothing we can tie the rope to, is there?" Daniel asked, coming to the same conclusion as Sam.

She shook her head. "Nothing that I can see here."

"Sam, you go down first," Dante said. "I can hold the rope while Daniel and Teal'c climb down."

"You sure? It's been a while since…you know," she said.

He gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it. I brought some along."

Sam frowned. "It would've gone bad."

Dante chuckled and pulled out a vial of dark red, nearly black substance. "Travel size," he said. "Not as good as the synthetic stuff we have, but good enough."

Sam nodded and unclipped her pack. She dug through it and pulled out a coil of black rappelling rope that every member of an SG team carried. She tossed it to Dante and he expertly uncoiled it and doubled it around his waist so that both ends of the rope extended down into the underground chamber. He braced himself as Sam gripped the rope with gloved hands. She slid down, eyes and ears alert for any signs of danger.

"You next Teal'c," Dante said. Teal'c nodded and pulled on a pair of gloves. He gripped the rope and slowly descended, his large frame and staff weapon sliding out of view from Daniel and Dante.

"Clear," Teal'c's voice called up.

Daniel gripped the rope and lowered himself down. When Dante felt his weight leave the rope, he uncoiled it from around himself and leapt down into the chamber, rope in hand. He landed lightly on his feet and stared in disbelief at the chamber, his mouth gaping open.

Dozens of glass tanks lined every inch of the walls. They were filled with some sort of dark liquid. Pieces of paper and various medical instruments cluttered the tables that were grouped in the middle of the chamber. Dante slowly made his way over to one of the glass tanks.

"What the hell is all this?" Sam asked softly.

"It appears to be some sort of medical laboratory," Teal'c stated.

"For what?" Daniel asked.

Dante peered into the tank. His eyes widened in horror and he stumbled away, colliding with a table. Sam turned to her brother and looked at him curiously. "What have they done?" he whispered softly.

"Dante, you all right?" Sam asked.

"I…I know what's in the tanks," he said, regaining his composure.

"What?" Sam demanded impatiently.

"Bodies," he said.

"Quit the cryptic crud Dante. Bodies of what?" Sam questioned.

"Experiments," he answered. He turned and began leafing through the old papers on the tables. "I think they were trying to make the perfect specimen."

"Of what do you speak?" Teal'c asked.

"Hybrids," Daniel said, looking up from a pile of papers he had been rifling through. "These tanks are full of experimental hybrids."

"Hybrids of what?" Sam asked.

"Ever seen _Underworld_?" Dante asked.

"Yeah…no way," she said in shock.

Dante nodded and hit a few buttons on his bracer. A holographic image appeared in the room of what was in the tanks. It was humanoid in shape and size, but various readings indicated that it was far from human. "Viktor's father was the one who claimed Lilith was dead. Who's to say that the body they brought here wasn't really dead? Lilith could have been faking it. A time for her return was agreed upon and the prophecy was etched into that stone slab back on Earth. In order to keep people loyal to her, the second prophecy was made on top of the first."

"If that's true, what's with all these experiments?" Daniel asked.

"These aren't just hybrids of vampires and lycans," Dante said. "There's a third piece of their genetic make-up. They're also Wraiths."

"Please say you're joking," Sam said.

Dante shook his head. "I wish I was. Lilith knows how powerful she is. If she can successfully find a way to combine her genetic make-up with those of lycans, she could be invincible."

"We cannot permit this laboratory to remain in existence," Teal'c said.

"I know," Sam said. She walked to the entrance of the chamber and leapt up. She grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled herself all the way up. A moment later she dropped back down, her pack in hand. She began digging through it, pulling out charges of C-4. She handed several to Teal'c who immediately began setting them up in places that would cause secondary explosions.

"Aren't we going to keep any of this information?" Daniel asked as Dante began gathering the papers.

"We can't afford to Daniel," Dante said, grabbing the papers from his hand. "A Wraith-vampire hybrid is bad enough. A Wraith-vampire-lycan hybrid is worse." He tossed all the papers into a large bin and pulled out a lighter. He lit several pages on fire before dropping them into the container. The dried pieces of paper burst into flame.

"Charges are all set," Sam said.

Dante nodded. "Time to leave then," he said. He leapt out of the chamber and tossed the rope down. He pulled them all up and swiftly coiled the rope as they gathered their packs. "How far do we need to be?"

"Two kilometers minimum," Sam answered. "Let's go!"

The four surged out of the mausoleum and headed towards the village. Once they had gone over two kilometers they halted. "Cover up. Hit it," Dante said to Sam. She nodded and hit the ignite button. A moment later the hill and part of the surrounding area erupted, sending dirt flying everywhere. Dante lifted his head and smiled in grim satisfaction when he saw the smoking crater that use to be Lilith's lab.

"Now we just have to worry about Lilith," Sam said.

"What have you done?" a voice shrieked in anger.

The team whirled around and saw a very angry Lilith glaring at them, her eyes blazing with anger and hatred. _Well crap,_ Sam thought to herself, similar thoughts in her teammates' heads as well as her brother's.

* * *

Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a rubber room. I died there. They buried me. They buried me with bugs. Bugs, I hate bugs. They drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a rubber room. I died there. They buried me. They buried me with bugs. Bugs, I hate bugs. They drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a rubber room. I died there. They buried me. They buried me with bugs. Bugs, I hate bugs. They drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a rubber room. I died there. They buried me. They buried me with bugs. Bugs, I hate bugs. They drive me crazy.

Muse/ViH: To get her to shut up, please submit a review. Signed and anonymous welcomed. For her to keep saying this...don't review...so please review! Help keep **_ME_** sane, I beg of you!


	6. Death

First off, I apologize for what happens in this chapter. But it had to be done for the sake of the story. So please don't kill me. It was the muse's idea after all.

Muse/ViH: No it wasn't!

You're the one who tells me what to write and stuff. So the blame is yours. Now on with the story.

I own nothing...not even a mind...

* * *

"You will pay for what you have done!" Lilith screamed.

Sam whipped her gun up and fired off several shots from her P-90. Lilith fell back from the onslaught and hit the ground. "Run!" Sam shouted, seeing that Lilith was getting up after taking a dozen rounds at close range.

Teal'c and Daniel took off for the forest, Sam and Dante following. "Keep going!" Dante yelled. He glanced behind and saw Lilith chasing them. He stopped briefly and emptied a round from his shotgun into her. She shrieked in pain and halted. Realization dawned on him.

"Dante! Come on!" Sam yelled.

Dante readied the next round of his shotgun and caught up to the others. "She may be a hybrid of Wraith and vampires, but she's got some of our weaknesses," he said.

"Silver hurts her?" Sam asked.

Dante grinned and nodded. He pulled a grenade out of his coat pocket and pulled the pin. "Fire in the hole," he said and hurled the silver explosive device at Lilith. The four ducked behind a large pile of rocks. The report of a grenade exploding met their ears and they slowly and cautiously rose from their hiding spots.

"She still alive?" Daniel asked as they looked at the rubble.

A mound of dirt began moving and they watched in disbelief as Lilith rose from the ground. "You shall pay for that!" she spat vehemently.

"Go!" Dante roared. "Get out of here!" He began emptying his shotgun into Lilith. Sam seemed torn at what to do. She didn't want to leave her brother, but knew that she was no match for Lilith.

Sam cursed silently, realizing that a human-vampire was no match for a Wraith-vampire. "Move!" she ordered Daniel and Teal'c.

"But…" Daniel began.

"Now!" Sam barked. The trio began running through the forest, heading for the Stargate. _You better stay alive Dante,_ she thought as she clenched her fists in frustration. Unbeknownst to her, her fingers left indentations in the metal.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante dropped his empty shotgun and began reaching for his pistols when Lilith tackled him to the ground. She heaved his upper body up and ripped away his coat and shirt from his right shoulder. She opened her mouth and sank her fangs into Dante's flesh. Dante bit back a scream and struggled to reach a silver dagger.

Lilith dropped Dante and grinned, blood staining her mouth. "Thanks for the information on the Stargate vampire," she cackled. "I doubt you'll recover by the time the sun rises. Enjoy." She turned from him and began chasing after Sam and the others.

Dante's vision began to blur as he slowly crawled after Lilith. "Damn…it…" he gasped. Blackness overtook him and he fell into darkness.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante's eyes slowly fluttered opened. His shoulder was throbbing and the blood thirst was gnawing at his stomach. He struggled to pull out a small vial from his belt, his hands shaking uncontrollably. Without a sound, he rammed the vial against his neck and felt his strength slowly returning.

He rose unsteadily to his feet and shed his coat and shirt. He retrieved his sword from his coat. He sucked in a breath and knew that dawn was still a while off. He muttered a few curses under his breath and began running full speed towards the Stargate. He leapt over fallen trees and shot up greenery, never breaking his stride.

He skidded to a halt when he came into the clearing with the Stargate. His eyes widened when he saw Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel lying face down on the ground. He began running towards them when a bullet bit into his injured shoulder. He flew onto his back, the silver bullet sending a fire through his body. He rolled onto his stomach and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Janet being held by Lilith.

"So you survived after all," Lilith said.

"Let…her go!" Dante demanded, wincing in pain.

Lilith laughed in cruel amusement. "And who will stop me boy? You were the only hope these humans had, and still you were no match for me. And now that you are near death you think to defeat me? Do not make me laugh child."

"I'm sorry Dante. We heard you needed back-up and the General sent us," Janet said. Dante frowned and glanced around, noticing other bodies lying next to SG-1's.

"Let her go Lilith," Dante said. "This is between you and me."

"I think not," Lilith said. She tightened her grip on Janet. "You see, I know now how to get to Earth. And no one there will be able to stop me. Not even your precious brethren," she chuckled.

Dante painfully reached back and pulled a pistol free. "You asked for it."

"Ah, ah, ah," she warned. "You might hit your precious human," she said, holding Janet in front of her as a shield.

Dante dropped the gun, anger in his eyes. "What…now?"

"Now I go to Earth and create a new race of beings. Since you destroyed my lab here, I will be forced to try again on the humans of Earth. Which I actually don't mind," she said with a sadistic grin.

"No!" Janet said, trying to break free.

"You, however, are expendable," Lilith whispered cruelly in Janet's ear. Dante heard and his eyes widened in horror. Lilith wrenched Janet's neck and ripped out the doctor's throat with her sharp teeth.

"NO!" Dante screamed, blood tears streaming from his eyes. Lilith let Janet's body fall to the ground and walked over to the DHD, a GDO in her hand. She pressed in Earth's symbols on the DHD and headed for the activated Stargate. She punched in the GDO code and stepped through.

Dante crawled over to Janet and cradled her head in his lap. "No…" he whispered. "No…don't leave me…" he sobbed. More crimson tears flowed down his pale face. He threw his head back and let out an inhuman scream, wishing to himself that he was a lycan to howl at the moon. Cold rage ignited in his heart against Lilith, but he mostly ignored it, holding Janet's body close.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam groaned and opened her eyes. She rubbed her neck and looked around. Still bodies met her sight, but she could tell that they were still alive with her vampiric senses. She sighed in relief. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Teal'c kneeling next to her.

"Teal'c," she said. "What happened?"

"I do not know. I only remember being hit into unconsciousness by Lilith."

"Same here, except I was shot as well," Sam said as she moved her leg. She examined the bullet wound and rolled her eyes. "Nothing Janet can't handle."

"S…Sam…" Daniel said shakily.

Sam swiveled her head. "What is…oh my god…" she whispered in shock. The sight of Dante cradling Janet's body in his lap met her eyes. She could see Dante's body shaking uncontrollably with silent sobs.

Sam rose slowly to her feet and limped over to Dante. She reached out to touch him when he whipped around, his eyes silver-blue and completely feral. Sam backed away, stunned at the change in her half-brother's behavior.

"What's wrong with him?" Daniel asked softly.

"He's angry…maybe even beyond angry," Sam answered.

"Can you do nothing?" Teal'c asked.

"Get revenge on Janet's killer, that's about it," Sam said.

Dante looked at them, his eyes still wild. "Lilith…is…mine…" he growled, the sentence barely articulated.

"We don't know where she went," Sam said.

"Earth," Dante snarled.

"She got the GDO and the codes from Janet," Sam realized. "Damn it." She turned to Daniel. "Dial Earth now!" She knelt down in front of Dante. "You have to leave her here for now Dante. Her body will just get in the way."

"I'll stay with her," Daniel said as he finished dialing Earth. "You three are better suited for this."

Dante looked at the open Gate and ran through. Sam barely sent the GDO code through before he entered the event horizon. She motioned for Teal'c to follow her. She only stopped to retrieve Dante's sword before they, too, went through the Stargate to find Janet's killer.

* * *

I didn't want to kill her, she's one of my favorite characters, but it fits in with the story. This story is almost done, but don't worry. There's another part to the series. But please don't kill me for killing Janet! Just review. 


	7. Battle and Burial

Okay, here is the final chapter. But don't worry, there's another part of the series coming up soon, I promise. So don't fuss.

Jack: Fuss...Fuss...I think your muse likes to scream at us.

Probably, she means no harm.

Jack: She's very low on charm.

You have a great gift for rhyme.

Jack: Yes, yes, some of the time.

Muse/ViH: Enough of that.

Jack, are there rocks ahead?

Jack: If there are, we'll all be dead!

Muse/ViH: No more rhymes now, I mean it!

Jack: Anyone want a peanut?

If you couldn't tell, that whole exchange is from _The Princess Bride_. Hence, I do not own it, just like the things in the story.

Muse/ViH: Thank god...

Oh shut up. Hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Dante paused at the bottom of the ramp, several bodies lying in the Gate Room. He didn't turn when Sam and Teal'c came through the Stargate. The vampire ignored the smell of the blood and looked up to the high window of the briefing room. His eyes narrowed and he leapt through the broken glass of the Control Room's window. He dashed up the steps and skidded into the briefing room.

Lilith turned, her face and hair stained with blood. She dropped the semi-conscious form of Jack and faced Dante. "Still alive I see," she sneered.

The cold rage in Dante's chest erupted into a roaring volcano and he tackled Lilith to the ground. The two combatants began punching and clawing each other, blood staining the carpet and walls. Dante hurled Lilith off of himself and rolled to the balls of his feet, every muscle tense and ready to spring.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Sam ran into the room and quickly observed what was happening. She grabbed the General and pulled him into the hallway. She knelt down in front of him. "Sir, are you all right?" she asked.

"The hell is that thing and how'd it get the GDO code?" Jack demanded, forcing himself to stay conscious.

"Lilith is a hybrid of a Wraith and vampire. She killed Janet and got the codes and GDO from her," Sam answered. "And Dante is beyond pissed off."

"I don't blame him," Jack said, slowly rising to his feet. Sam helped him up and handed him a pistol. "Teal'c and Daniel?"

"Teal'c's locking down the base and setting the self-destruct. Daniel stayed behind on the planet," Sam said. Jack nodded and looked into the room.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Dante blocked a punch from Lilith and rammed his elbow into her gut, smiling in satisfaction when he heard several ribs crack and break. He rammed his head into her skull and broke her nose. Lilith staggered away, stunned by Dante's powerful and wild attacks. She swiped at him with a clawed hand and backed away.

_His anger is giving him too much strength. He no longer cares if he lives or dies…only if I die with him,_ Lilith realized silently to herself. _I should not have killed that Earth woman._

Dante bared his fangs at Lilith and charged in. The force propelled them backwards and they crashed through the window. The fell down into the Gate Room, the glass from the window preceding them. Lilith landed awkwardly and heard her ankle and tibia snap. She looked down and saw the bone jutting out from ragged skin in her leg.

Dante had landed easily on his feet and began walking towards Lilith, his eyes colder than ice. Lilith struggled to get away, only to have Dante grab onto her injured leg and jerk it violently. The hybrid shrieked in pain.

"Please…I beg of you…mercy," she gasped.

"The same mercy you showed Janet?" Dante growled. He bent down and picked her up by the throat, his weakening muscles straining with the effort.

"Please lord, spare me!" Lilith pleaded.

Dante's eyes narrowed. "Never," he whispered. He slammed her into the floor and violently snapped her neck. Her head spun a full hundred and eighty degrees until it was completely looking backwards. He let her body fall to the ground and stumbled away, physically and emotionally exhausted.

Sam, Jack, and Teal'c came running in and stopped when they saw Lilith's dead body. Sam slowly made her way over to Dante. He looked at her; his eyes back to their normal hue. Blood tears were streaming down his face. The two silently hugged, Dante's body quivering with sobs. Sam felt her own tears beginning to fall as soft cries issued from Dante's throat. Teal'c and Jack stood silently nearby, each dealing with their grief in their own quiet way.

**_Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles Vampire Chronicles_**

Three days had passed since Janet's death. Dante silently watched Janet's coffin being lowered into the cold ground, the rain plastering his hair to his head. Since it was a heavily clouded day, the vampires who knew Janet were able to attend her funeral. Alexander and Amelia stood in the front, Draven and several members of the Council just behind them. Cassie was standing next to Sam, tears in her eyes. Sam was standing still, unwilling to let her own tears fall. Her dress coat to her dress uniform blew in the small breeze. Teal'c stood next to her dressed in a plain black suit, a black fedora on his head, hiding his tattoo. He had his hand clasped with Sam's, each drawing strength from the other. Jack was next to Teal'c, his face a mask to conceal his emotions.

Daniel was on the other side of the grave, dressed in a dark suit. Near him were several Jaffa disguised as Earthlings, including Bra'tac and Rya'c. Next to the Jaffa were several members of the Tok'ra. On Daniel's other side were several holographic images of the Asgard, Thor and Heimdall among them. The rest of the people were friends and family of Janet's, including many SGC personnel.

Dante didn't move as people began to slowly leave, many of them heading to Jack's house for the wake. He watched as dirt and mud covered the coffin. He bowed his head as the gravediggers left, their job completed.

Dante didn't even look as Sam rested a hand on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself Dante," she said softly.

"I could have saved Janet," he whispered. "I could have shot Lilith…"

"Dante, you were barely able to stand. You said yourself that your hand was shaking too much to get a safe shot off. You were doing what you thought was right."

"I let her die," he protested softly.

"Dante, you didn't let her die. You were doing your job."

"And it got the woman I loved killed. I couldn't even save her with all the knowledge I got from that library," he snapped.

"Dante, it is a miracle that you're able to hold all that knowledge in. I doubt I could do it, even if I am half Ancient. But you should know that everyone can't be saved. People die Dante. It's a part of life. Not everyone is an immortal."

"I know," he admitted.

"No one blames you for what happened Dante. Not me, not Daniel, not Cassandra; no one. You're the only one blaming yourself here," Sam said.

"I'd like to be alone," he said. Sam nodded. She gave him a hug and began walking away. Dante watched her leave before looking at Janet's gravestone. He bent down and kissed it, the rain washing his crimson tears away. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Janet. I'm sorry…" he whispered.

He placed a silver claddagh ring on the top of the stone and slammed his fist into it. The ring was buried into the stone, the top of the ring glinting in the faint light. Dante turned and began walking in the opposite direction of everyone else. His long black coat billowed in the wind with each step. He pulled his left sleeve back and hit several buttons. He disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in a frozen wasteland near where the second Stargate was found in Antarctica.

Dante hit a button and a large red ship shimmered into view. It was a third of the size of _Prometheus_, but still larger than anything else the Earth had. A set of doors opened and Dante went in. The doors closed behind him and he went into the cockpit. He pressed several buttons and the ship rose smoothly into the air.

"Go wherever," he muttered to the ship. He left the cockpit and went into a room that he had decided to use as his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed and drifted off to sleep, sad dreams meeting him.

As Dante slept, the computer screen in the cockpit displayed the projected flight path. The ship had already gone out of Earth's solar system and was in hyperspace. On the computer, below the flight path, read the destination of the ship: Pegasus Galaxy.

**END?**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this story. The next part of the series will be up soon, I promise. 


End file.
